I Will Be Here Still
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Tony and the gang are at the bar...minus one... ZIVA. Suddenly, Ziva shows up and is on stage, singing. Could this change everything? Song fic-ish, just the song that Ziva sings If No One Will Listen by Kelly Clarkson


Ziva David walked into the bar. The team was here, she knew. She had turned them down for drinks saying she was too tired, but, she felt as if she had to do one thing first before going home. She walked into the back entrance and towards backstage. She fixed her hair in the mirror quickly before going up to the security guard and lining up for karaoke.

She looked through the curtain quickly and saw Abby, McGee, Tony sitting on one side of a booth and Gibbs and Ducky on the other. She brushed away her nerves and took a deep breath.

"Next on the karaoke is, Ziva David." The announcer said.

Ziva walked out from behind the curtain and tried to avoid the table that had all eyes on her.

"Hi, everyone." She said into the microphone. "This is for my best friend. I want him to know that I will always be there."

The music began softly Ziva switched her hands on the microphone and got comfortable ready for the lyrics to come on the screen. Not like she needed them, but, just in case.

**"Maybe no one told you**  
><strong>There is strength in your tears<strong>  
><strong>And so you fight to keep from pouring out"<strong>

_Tony DiNozzo, age 10. He stands in front of his mother's grave. A tear falls down his cheek as he touches the stone that has stood for two years. _

_"I miss you, mom." He whispered wiping his tear away. _

_"Junior! Lets go!" His father called from the car. Tony took one last look at his mother's grave then turned and went to the car."Are you crying?"_

_"No." Tony lied wiping his eyes of any trace of tears._

_His father took Tony's head and turned it so that it was facing him. "DiNozzo's do NOT cry." He said angrily. _

_Tony nodded and turned his head back towards the window starring at his mother's grave until it was out of sight.  
><em>

**"But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul**  
><strong>Do you think there's enough to that you might drown?"<strong> Ziva sang. She avoided eye contact with any of Team Gibbs. She looked around am smiled at the people in the front of the bar.

**"If no one will listen**  
><strong>If you decide to speak<strong>  
><strong>If no one is left<strong>  
><strong>Standing after the bombs explode<strong>  
><strong>If no one wants to look at you<strong>  
><strong>For what you really are"<strong> Ziva sang softly.

"**I will be here still."** She sang finally looking up at Tony

**"No one can tell you where you alone must go**  
><strong>There's no telling what you will find there<strong>  
><strong>And, God, I know the fear that eats away at your bones"<strong>

_"No." Tony said staring straight at Gibbs. He has had enough of normal. He wants to find her killer. He wants revenge. He needs to know that the man who kill Ziva David is dead._

_A month later he was sitting in a chair, tired up and drugged. He watched as Saleem pulled in another person, a bag over their head. Tony takes a breath before the bag is pulled off and the identity is revealed. Ziva_

_Ziva's face was in shock. Confusion. She was afraid. Afraid that their could be hope. She just might make it out of here alive. Is it possible? Should she get her hopes up? She starred at the man across from her, taking in all his features every thing that looked different, the same_

**"Screaming every step, "Just stay here""** Ziva sang. She started to get more into the song. Choosing more difficult ranges. She kept her eye contact on Tony, watching him. He was starring straight back at her. The look on his face, it showed so many emotions.

**"If no one will listen**  
><strong>If you decide to speak<strong>  
><strong>If no one is left<strong>  
><strong>Standing after the bombs explode<strong>  
><strong>If no one wants to look at you<strong>  
><strong>For what you really are<strong>  
><strong>I will be here still."<strong>

Ziva looked over at everyone during the instrumental break. Abby was crying, McGee was listening and comforting Abby. Ducky was smiling brightly and Gibbs had a faint smile on his face. She finally got to Tony and took a deep breath. He had teary eyes but nothing that threatened to fall. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes, his eyes screamed...something...she just couldn't tell what.

**"If you find your fists are raw and red from beating yourself down**  
><strong>If your legs have given out under the weight<strong>"

_Tony walked out of the room, bloody. His wrist were raw and there was no skin left. His ankles were the same way. He had been taken hostage at a crime scene, the man came up from behind and he never had a chance. Of course Gibbs had found him, only two days later. It took awhile because tony was moved to another state, causing confusion and chaos. _

_Ziva stood at the entrance, waiting for Tony. She had not seen him in two days and she was so nervous. She had not heard of any injuries, but still, when did Tony ever try to go to the hospital. She had been a nervous wreck ever since Tony was taken. She bossed around everyone, screaming until she had answers._

_ "Tony." She whispered watching him walk out and away from the building. He looked horrible. She ran over too him quickly and stood in front of him, blocking his path. _

_Tony smiled at her lightly. _

_Ziva couldn't take anymore. She wrapped her arms around him, not caring who was watching and buried her face into his shirt. Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight, trying to avoid his cuts and bruises. _

_Finally Ziva let go and gave Tony a smile. She laced her fingers with his and started to walk towards the ambulance waiting for him. After a few steps Tony's ankle gave out and he headed for the ground. Ziva caught him before he fell and placed his arm over her shoulder, lifting some of his weight. _

_Tony looked down at her and gave her a small smile. He kissed her head before being taken by all the paramedics and being rushed to the hospital.  
><em>

**If you find that you've been settling for a world of gray**  
><strong>So you wouldn't have to face down your own hate"<strong>

_Tony has slept with many girls. He couldn't name all of them if you given him a million dollars. He had his fun until it got serious then ran, ran from truth, reality, commitment. If he left before anything serious, girls never got to know him. They never got to see the real him. That was what he was searching for. Keeping the real Tony hidden, deep down, not letting anyone see past his humor and jokes. It would be a disaster if they saw the real Tony. _

_That would mean he would have to face the real Tony too.  
><em>

**"If no one will listen**  
><strong>If you decide to speak<strong>  
><strong>If no one is left<strong>  
><strong>Standing after the bombs explode<strong>  
><strong>If no one wants to look at you<strong>  
><strong>For what you really are<strong>  
><strong>I will be here still."<strong>

Ziva finally broke eye contact with Tony since the instrumental break. She couldn't hold it in anymore. With all the breath she had left in her, all feelings, everything she sang the chorus one last time. He voice was strong and powerful. She went up an octave then back down quickly, singing every feeling she had once felt.

**"If no one will listen**  
><strong>If you decide to speak<strong>  
><strong>If no one is left<strong>  
><strong>Standing after the bombs explode<strong>  
><strong>If no one wants to look at you<strong>  
><strong>For what you really are<strong>  
><strong>I will be here still."<strong>

The song came down and slowed down again. The music getting softer. Ziva looked at Tony, as if she was talking just to him.

**"I will be here still." **She whispered into the microphone, a tear rolling down her cheek. She never broke eye contact with Tony after that moment. She watched as he stood up and clapped along with the bar. There were cheers and screams, a few men let out whistles. Ziva smiled softly then left the stage.

Abby and McGee instantly got into conversation on Ziva's singing. Gibbs stared at Tony, watching his reaction and the effect. Tony stood clapping until the end. He was the first one to stand when the song ended. Gibbs watched Tony's eyes follow Ziva until she disappeared behind the curtain.

Abby excused herself and ran towards the backstage area to find Ziva. Once she saw Ziva, Abby ran over squealing.

Ziva heard the squeal and turned around, smiling. She would know that squeal from anywhere. Ziva hugged Abby then pulled away.

"OH MY GOSHH!" Abby smiled. "You were amazing."

"Thanks." Ziva smiled.

"Come on," Abby said pulling Ziva's arm. "The team is waiting."

Ziva smiled and nodded, following Abby. Once the got back into the center of the bar, Ziva explained how she needed a beer and that she would meet Abby at the table. Abby nodded and went back to the table. Ziva walked up the the bar and sat down at a stool. She ordered a beer but the bartender looked very busy so it was going to be awhile.

She felt someone's presence behind her and smiled.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The voice said.

Ziva turned around and gave the man a smiled.

"Hi, I am Scott." The man said holding out his hand.

Ziva smiled politely and gave him her hand. Before she could get her hand in his, a larger more manlier hand took it's place.

"Tony, her boyfriend." A familiar voice said from beside her. Ziva turned her head and there was Tony, his arm on the back of her stool, smiling.

Before Ziva could deny the claim, Scott walked away. She turned around to face Tony.

"Boyfriend?" She questioned with a smirk.

Tony smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Only if you want me to be." He said placing money down on the bar. He kissed her cheek and walked back towards the table. Ziva smiled and placed her hand on her cheek that Tony's had just kissed. The bartender handed her a beer and Ziva gave him the money that Tony left. She walked towards the booth with a smile on her face.

Ziva stood by the edge of the booth. Gibbs and Ducky moved out of the booth. Ducky came over to Ziva with a smile.

"You were wonderful, my dear." He smiled hugging her. "I would love to stay but I have to go home to make sure mother doesn't hurt herself."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you Ducky."

Gibbs got up and placed a kiss on Ziva's forehead. "Good job, Ziver."

Ziva smiled up at Gibbs.

Gibbs lead Ducky to the door and walked out of the bar.

Ziva turned to the table and smiled. Tony got up and let Ziva sit inside the booth and he took the outside.

"Ziva, I didn't know that you can sing." McGee said. "Cause, you were... like... really good."

"Thank you." Ziva smiled. Ziva felt Tony's hand brush against hers. She kept looking at McGee and Abby on the other side of the booth but still tried to focus on Tony's hand and what it was doing.

Tony moved his hand to the side a little and hooked his pinky with Ziva's. Ziva tried to control her smile and continued her conversation with Abby.

_"They both think I am oblivious." _Abby thought. She laughed in her head. "_As if I don't see their hands...please."_

"We are going to go." Abby announced to the group.

Tim looked at her. "We are?"

"YES!" Abby said. "I have to get home and I want to stop by your house and see Jethro first!"

Tim said their goodbyes to Tony and Ziva then left.

Abby smiled and winked at Ziva before she walked out of the bar. Ziva laughed a little then sat back down in the booth, this time, across from Tony.

"You want another beer?" Tony asked Ziva, smiling.

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, but I really shouldn't."

"Coke?" Tony smiled.

"Sure Tony." Ziva laughed at his persistence to get her to stay.

Tony smiled brightly and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Ziva watched Tony walk to the bar. She looked down at her hand. Smiling she fiddled with her fingers.

She didn't notice the man that sat down across from her. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He brought two drinks with him.

"Hi?" Ziva said.

He smiled brightly. "Hi, you are a really good singer."

"Thanks." She said, awkwardly.

"No problem." He smirked taking a sip of his beer.

Ziva stared at him confused. "Not to be rude but, is there something I can help you with?"

"Ya, your number." He said.

Ziva smirked. "And why would you need my number?"

"So that I could call you." He said with mischievous eyes.

"I don't even know you." Ziva said.

"My name is Nathan Lyons and I am single." He said.

"Ahh.." Ziva smiled. "Well my name is Ziva David. And I am taken already. Boyfriend."

Ziva watched as Nathan's smiled dropped and turned into a frown.

"Oh." He said standing up. "Sorry to waist your time."

Ziva smiled and waved as he walked away, ego hurt.

"Who is he?" Tony asked sitting across from Ziva handing her a glass.

"Thanks." She smiled. "He is...not important."

"Really." Tony said. "You know, it seems like every time you are left alone, another guy comes along and tries to take you."

"Interesting." Ziva said.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked confused.

"All those guys. They do not know you. They only think they do. You see, they all probably think that they have a shot to get in your pants." Tony said. "That is only based on the fact that you are beautiful and they think that they would be able to handle you."

Ziva didn't know how to respond. "_He thinks I am... BEAUTIFUL?" She thought. _

"They would not be able to handle me?" She smiled lightly, keeping the conversation light and not too serious.

"Nahh..." Tony said leaning back against the booth. "You are too much woman for those airheads."

"What?" She laughed.

"Look at it this way." Tony said leaning on the table, getting closer to her. "They wouldn't know what to do with you once they had you. You are like, how do I say this...superwoman, and you don't need some boy wanting to be superman."

"So what do I need?" Ziva asked.

Tony smiled from ear to ear. "A man."

Ziva rested her head on her fists and leaned forward so that she could talk lower.

"Do you know where I can find a man, worthy of me?" She smiled.

Tony leaned back. "Look around." He said. "He should be around here somewhere." He winked.

Ziva held back a blush and just smiled. She turned her head and looked at the crowd, pretending that she didn't know what he meant.

"Ziva?"

"Hmmm.." She said turning her head to look at him. She had a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you." He said.

Confused, she tilted her head a little. "For what?"

Tony reached across the table and placed his hand on hers. "For always being there."

Ziva smiled and laced her fingers with Tony's. "No problem."

"You wanna come back to my place?" Tony asked.

Ziva's eyes widened.

"Not for that." Tony said.

Ziva's eyes got even bigger.

"Not that I don't want that... I do... I... I am going to shut up now." Tony said looking down, defeated. He pulled his hand away from Ziva's and put it in his lap.

Ziva smiled lightly and stood up. She walked over to his side of the booth and held her hand out to him.

"Movie?" She asked. Tony stood up and took her hand in his.

"I'd like that." He smiled. Ziva pulled him close to her and laced her fingers with his. She leaned her body against his as they walked out of the bar. Tony lead Ziva to his car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Tony shut her door than got in the driver seat and set off towards his town home. Once they were there, Tony raced to the other side and opened the door for her again.

"Such a gentlemen." She smiled, winking at him.

Tony smiled and took her arm gently. He lead her to door and dug through his pockets taking out his keys. Once they got inside, Tony took Ziva's stuff and gave her cloths to change into while he set up the movie. She came out of his bedroom wearing his NCIS tee shirt and a pair of mess shorts. Tony smiled and placed down two cups of water.

"I am gonna get changed then we can start the movie." Tony smiled.

Ziva got comfortable right in the middle of the couch. She took a sip of her water and sat patiently, waiting for Tony.

"Ready?" Tony asked walking into his living room.

Ziva nodded.

Tony sat down next to her and put his arm on the back of the couch. Ziva smiled and leaned into his arm. Tony pressed play.

He looked down at Ziva and saw her arm move and wrap around his waist. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Ziva looked up at him. She had never had anyone be so gentle with her. It was always rough and hard. She never felt the love that she felt in Tony's touch.

Tony pulled her closer to him and placed a gentle soft kiss on her lips.

"Watch the movie." He whispered, smiling.

Ziva felt this...thing...in her stomach. She couldn't explain it. It was...amazing.

She placed her head on his chest and looked over at the TV but not paying any attention to the movie. Of course she was paying attention to Tony, the man that had her wrapped in his arms. She had never felt the need to be held. Even as a child. But now, in Tony's arms, she didn't want to be let go.

Tony had seen this movie a million times. He thought about Ziva. Their relationship. Surely he had crossed a line and they were now in between something, but what. He looked down at her face. Perfect. The smile that she wore was too good. He decided they could talk about things another night, for now, he wanted to enjoy the moment and soak int he feeling of finally getting the girl.

His arms tightened around her and she moved closer, leaning her head over his heart, hearing the steady rhythmic beat. She closed her eyes and relax.

This is how it was meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review. **

**Please take my POLL on my profile :) If not, just send an idea through review...the POLL is**

**: What should my next story be about...?  
><strong>


End file.
